


Nightingale of shadows - Brynjolf x LDB headcanons

by SentinelCipher



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelCipher/pseuds/SentinelCipher
Summary: List of some Brynjolf x Mara/breton female dragonborn headcanons. Contains spoilers for the Thieves Guild questline.





	Nightingale of shadows - Brynjolf x LDB headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When night falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602953) by [SentinelCipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelCipher/pseuds/SentinelCipher). 



> (will probably be used in my fanfic for Brynjolf x Mara 'When night falls', so this is also just kind of a list for me) SO also kind of contains spoilers for that I suppose

\- Brynjolf fidgets with small objects or flexes his fingers when he needs to sit still for too long or when he is somewhat nervous. 

\- The first thing he has stolen, he still has somewhere as some sort of badge of honour. It’s something small and silly but it is his now and reminds him of when he started out.

\- He figured out he had feelings for the last dragonborn when he received the news from Mercer that she had betrayed him and the Thieves Guild. Refused to believe it at first and pinned Mercer to a wall until Delvin and Vex pulled him off. Mercer ordered him to calm down and Mercer fleshed out his lie in the time he was told to calm down. Mercer had not expected such a strong response from Byrnjolf (so this wasn’t just a replacable girl to him, hm).

\- Delvin, Vex, Sapphire and Vekel knew long before he did how he felt about her. He asked for her a little too frequently, lingered on her as she smiled a little too long, looked down at her lips a few times too often and protected her just a little too fiercely. 

\- Brynjolf had gone back to where she ‘fell’ and couldn’t find a body. He did find blood though, and swore he’d find her. Dead or alive. Still with VERY mixed feelings.

\- Some of the other members of the Thieves guild took pity on his disbelief and avoided speaking of TLD. When someone was about to bring ‘em up, Delvin shot them a warning glance and ordered Brynjolf another drink. 

\- He wanted to hiss 'this is for what you did to her' when he called Mercer. Was kind of disspointed he wasn't the one to land the final blow, cause gmi, it was personal. 

\- When they’re both Nightingales and she visits him in the sepulcher, he holds onto her and kisses her as if he hadn’t expected to ever see her again. Those are the moments Karliah just... goes to be somewhere else for a while.

\- They try to one-up each other continuously to the extent it makes them reckless. That is in objects they steal but just as much in ‘who’s gonna give in first’ when flirting. Has made one of em end up in jail at least once, but the other broke em out.

\- She’s in charge when they get down and dirty. And he always looks at her as if she is a legit goddess. 

\- They have definitely both chosen the ‘nightingale of shadows’ at the sepulcher at some point to have sex in the moonlight outside somewhere and so they could both turn invisible if they hear anyone or anything. 

_ Have spoken of how they would HYPOTHETICALLY go about stealing the skeleton key, which Karliah overheard and shot them an angry glance for. She then offhandedly fixed their plan for them while carrying on with whatever she was doing.


End file.
